Puzzlun/Special attacks
Higher power :No bonus effect, but instead, does a lot more damage and hits more times than usual. Puzzlun card Nagisa 1.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Nagisa 3.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Nagisa 7.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Nagisa 8.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Honoka 2.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Erika 2.png|Erika Puzzlun card Reika 1.png|Reika Puzzlun card Reika 3.png|Reika Puzzlun card Reika 6.png|Reika Puzzlun card Alice 3.png|Alice Puzzlun card Aguri 1.png|Aguri Puzzlun card Aguri 2.png|Aguri Puzzlun card Aguri 3.png|Aguri Puzzlun card Aguri 4.png|Aguri Puzzlun card Haruka 5.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Towa 2.png|Towa Puzzlun card Towa 5.png|Towa Puzzlun card Mirai 8.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Mirai 10.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Riko 2.png|Riko Puzzlun card Himari 8.png|Himari Puzzlun card Aoi 1.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Aoi 7.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Yukari 2.png|Yukari Puzzlun card Yukari 3.png|Yukari Puzzlun card Yukari 4.png|Yukari Puzzlun card Yukari 5.png|Yukari Increase charge :For a few turns, the special attack meter receives much more charge. Higher levels increase duration. Puzzlun card Nagisa 2.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Honoka 1.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Honoka 3.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Honoka 7.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Yayoi 5.png|Yayoi (2/2) Puzzlun card Mana 1.png|Mana Puzzlun card Mana 2.png|Mana Puzzlun card Mana 4.png|Mana (2/2) Puzzlun card Minami 2.png|Minami Puzzlun card Minami 9.png|Minami (2/2) Puzzlun card Kirara 5.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Riko 1.png|Riko Puzzlun card Riko 3.png|Riko Puzzlun card Riko 4.png|Riko Puzzlun card Riko 5.png|Riko Puzzlun card Riko 6.png|Riko Puzzlun card Riko 7.png|Riko Puzzlun card Ichika 4.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Ichika 5.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Himari 2.png|Himari Puzzlun card Himari 3.png|Himari Puzzlun card Aoi 5.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Yukari 1.png|Yukari Puzzlun card Yukari 8.png|Yukari Puzzlun card Akira 2.png|Akira Change color :Orbs within a random shape (usually a line or the letter M) are changed to match the cure's color. Higher levels increase amount of orbs that change. Puzzlun card Nagisa 4.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Tsubomi 7.png|Tsubomi Puzzlun card Erika 7.png|Erika Puzzlun card Itsuki 1.png|Itsuki Puzzlun card Itsuki 6.png|Itsuki Puzzlun card Yayoi 2.png|Yayoi Puzzlun card Rikka 5.png|Rikka Puzzlun card Alice 5.png|Alice Puzzlun card Alice 6.png|Alice Puzzlun card Haruka 1.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Haruka 3.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Haruka 4.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Haruka 7.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Haruka 8.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Hanami 1.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Hanami 3.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Hanami 4.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Hanami 6.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Hanami 7.png|Hanami Change color 3 :lol heck if i know?? guessing it creates several chain 3 orbs of ur color?? Puzzlun card Akane 4.png|Akane (2/2) Puzzlun card Akane 5.png|Akane (2/2) Puzzlun card Rikka 3.png|Rikka (2/2) Puzzlun card Akira 9.png|Akira (2/2) HP recovery :Some HP is restored. Higher levels increase the amount of HP. Puzzlun card Nagisa 6.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Itsuki 2.png|Itsuki Puzzlun card Itsuki 4.png|Itsuki Puzzlun card Miyuki 2.png|Miyuki Puzzlun card Miyuki 4.png|Miyuki Puzzlun card Miyuki 5.png|Miyuki Puzzlun card Rikka 1.png|Rikka Puzzlun card Rikka 2.png|Rikka Puzzlun card Rikka 4.png|Rikka Puzzlun card Kirara 9.png|Kirara (1/2) Puzzlun card Hanami 5.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Hanami 8.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Himari 10.png|Cure Custard Puzzlun card Aoi 9.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Akira 1.png|Akira Puzzlun card Akira 4.png|Akira Puzzlun card Akira 7.png|Akira Puzzlun card Ciel 3.png|Ciel (1/2) Spawn star :a star is spawned, simple enough, higher levels spawn another too Puzzlun card Honoka 4.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Hikari 2.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Komachi 1.png|Komachi Puzzlun card Erika 1.png|Erika Puzzlun card Yuri 3.png|Yuri Puzzlun card Rikka 6.png|Rikka (2/2) Puzzlun card Aguri 5.png|Aguri Puzzlun card Haruka 9.png|Haruka (2/2) Puzzlun card Kirara 1.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Kirara 3.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Kirara 4.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Kirara 7.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Kirara 8.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Riko 9.png|Riko Puzzlun card Hanami 10.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Aoi 4.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Akira 8.png|Akira Puzzlun card Ciel 1.png|Ciel Puzzlun card Ciel 4.png|Ciel (2/2) Puzzlun card Ciel 5.png|Ciel (2/2) Activate shield :For a few turns, a shield negating all damage is put up. Higher levels increase the duration. Puzzlun card Honoka 6.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Hikari 4.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Hikari 8.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Urara 1.png|Urara Puzzlun card Tsubomi 2.png|Tsubomi Puzzlun card Yuri 4.png|Yuri Puzzlun card Yuri 6.png|Yuri Puzzlun card Nao 3.png|Nao Puzzlun card Nao 6.png|Nao Puzzlun card Mana 7.png|Mana Puzzlun card Makoto 5.png|Makoto Puzzlun card Haruka 2.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Minami 6.png|Minami Puzzlun card Minami 9.png|Minami (1/2) Puzzlun card Towa 1.png|Towa Puzzlun card Towa 3.png|Towa Puzzlun card Towa 4.png|Towa Puzzlun card Towa 7.png|Towa Puzzlun card Towa 8.png|Towa Puzzlun card Mirai 1.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Mirai 2.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Mirai 3.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Mirai 4.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Mirai 7.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Ichika 8.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Aoi 2.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Aoi 3.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Yukari 7.png|Yukari Activate stop effect :For a few turns, the current enemy has the stop effect applied to them. Higher levels increase the duration. Puzzlun card Honoka 8.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Hikari 1.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Hikari 3.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Hikari 7.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Erika 4.png|Erika Puzzlun card Yuri 1.png|Yuri Puzzlun card Yayoi 1.png|Yayoi Puzzlun card Nao 4.png|Nao Puzzlun card Nao 5.png|Nao Puzzlun card Mana 3.png|Mana (1/2) Puzzlun card Aguri 6.png|Aguri Puzzlun card Haruka 6.png|Haruka Puzzlun card Haruka 9.png|Haruka (1/2) Puzzlun card Minami 1.png|Minami Puzzlun card Minami 3.png|Minami Puzzlun card Minami 4.png|Minami Puzzlun card Minami 7.png|Minami Puzzlun card Minami 8.png|Minami Puzzlun card Kirara 2.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Hanami 2.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Ichika 2.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Himari 5.png|Himari Puzzlun card Aoi 8.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Yukari 9.png|Yukari Puzzlun card Yukari 10.png|Cure Macaron Puzzlun card Ciel 2.png|Ciel Puzzlun card Ciel 5.png|Ciel (1/2) Damage taken reduced :For several turns, a barrier than reduces damage is put up. Higher levels reduce the damage even more. Can be stacked. Puzzlun card Hikari 6.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Karen 1.png|Karen Puzzlun card Itsuki 3.png|Itsuki Puzzlun card Itsuki 5.png|Itsuki Puzzlun card Yuri 2.png|Yuri Puzzlun card Akane 1.png|Akane Puzzlun card Yayoi 5.png|Yayoi (1/2) Puzzlun card Reika 2.png|Reika Puzzlun card Reika 4.png|Reika Puzzlun card Reika 5.png|Reika Puzzlun card Mana 4.png|Mana (1/2) Puzzlun card Makoto 3.png|Makoto Puzzlun card Minami 5.png|Minami Puzzlun card Kirara 6.png|Kirara Puzzlun card Kirara 9.png|Kirara (2/2) Puzzlun card Ichika 3.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Ichika 7.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Ichika 9.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Himari 1.png|Himari Puzzlun card Himari 4.png|Himari Puzzlun card Akira 5.png|Akira Damage enemy deals reduced :For several turns, the enemy is shrunk and deals less damage. Higher levels causes the enemy to deal even less. Can be stacked. More or less the same as the previous one. Puzzlun card Tsubomi 1.png|Tsubomi Puzzlun card Tsubomi 6.png|Tsubomi Puzzlun card Erika 3.png|Erika Puzzlun card Erika 5.png|Erika Puzzlun card Miyuki 3.png|Miyuki Puzzlun card Miyuki 6.png|Miyuki Puzzlun card Akane 2.png|Akane Puzzlun card Alice 1.png|Alice Puzzlun card Alice 2.png|Alice Puzzlun card Alice 4.png|Alice Puzzlun card Mirai 5.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Mirai 6.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Mirai 9.png|Mirai Puzzlun card Riko 8.png|Riko Puzzlun card Hanami 9.png|Hanami Puzzlun card Ichika 1.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Ichika 10.png|Cure Whip Puzzlun card Himari 7.png|Himari Puzzlun card Himari 9.png|Himari Puzzlun card Akira 3.png|Akira Puzzlun card Ciel 3.png|Ciel (2/2) Enemy skill timer stopped :For a few turns, the skill timer that enemies use to create hinderances (spawning ice, creating a shield, etc) is stopped. Higher levels increase the duration. Puzzlun card Tsubomi 4.png|Tsubomi Puzzlun card Erika 6.png|Erika Puzzlun card Miyuki 1.png|Miyuki Puzzlun card Yayoi 3.png|Yayoi Puzzlun card Yayoi 4.png|Yayoi Puzzlun card Yayoi 6.png|Yayoi Puzzlun card Nao 2.png|Nao Puzzlun card Mana 6.png|Mana (1/2) Puzzlun card Makoto 1.png|Makoto Puzzlun card Makoto 2.png|Makoto Puzzlun card Makoto 4.png|Makoto Puzzlun card Makoto 6.png|Makoto Puzzlun card Towa 6.png|Towa Puzzlun card Towa 9.png|Towa (1/2) Puzzlun card Aoi 10.png|Cure Gelato Normal star can be made with one less orb :For a few turns, normal stars can be made by matching 6 orbs instead of 7. Higher levels increase the duration. Puzzlun card Tsubomi 3.png|Tsubomi Puzzlun card Tsubomi 5.png|Tsubomi Puzzlun card Akane 3.png|Akane Puzzlun card Akane 4.png|Akane (1/2) Puzzlun card Akane 5.png|Akane (1/2) Puzzlun card Akane 6.png|Akane Puzzlun card Nao 1.png|Nao Puzzlun card Mana 5.png|Mana Puzzlun card Rikka 3.png|Rikka (1/2) Puzzlun card Rikka 6.png|Rikka (1/2) Puzzlun card Rikka 7.png|Rikka Puzzlun card Akira 9.png|Akira (1/2) Puzzlun card Ciel 4.png|Ciel (1/2) Damage dealt converted into HP :probably the same as that one ability that towa has on like two of her four star cards Puzzlun card Mana 6.png|Mana (2/2) Puzzlun card Towa 9.png|Towa (2/2) ''Unknown'' Puzzlun card Nagisa 5.png|Nagisa Puzzlun card Honoka 5.png|Honoka Puzzlun card Hikari 5.png|Hikari Puzzlun card Yuri 5.png|Yuri Puzzlun card Riko 10.png|Riko Puzzlun card Ichika 6.png|Ichika Puzzlun card Himari 6.png|Himari Puzzlun card Aoi 6.png|Aoi Puzzlun card Yukari 6.png|Yukari Puzzlun card Akira 6.png|Akira Enemy cannot move for five turns Puzzlun card Nagisa 9.png|Cure Black Puzzlun card Erika 8.png|Cure Marine Puzzlun card Itsuki 7.png|Cure Sunshine Puzzlun card Yayoi 7.png|Cure Peace Puzzlun card Nao 7.png|Cure March Puzzlun card Haruka 10.png|Cure Flora Puzzlun card Minami 10.png|Cure Mermaid Puzzlun card Mirai 11.png|Cure Miracle Puzzlun card Riko 11.png|Cure Magical Puzzlun card Hanami 11.png|Cure Felice Enemy cannot move for four turns + 5% of damage dealt converted into HP Puzzlun card Honoka 9.png|Cure White Puzzlun card Tsubomi 8.png|Cure Blossom Puzzlun card Miyuki 7.png|Cure Happy Puzzlun card Akane 7.png|Cure Sunny Puzzlun card Kirara 10.png|Cure Twinkle Enemy cannot move for four turns + damage increased by 25% Puzzlun card Hikari 9.png|Shiny Luminous Puzzlun card Yuri 7.png|Cure Moonlight Puzzlun card Reika 7.png|Cure Beauty Puzzlun card Towa 10.png|Cure Scarlet